The Beauty Of Freedom
by Dalilah321
Summary: Her father is an assassin. Her mother is the same. Her history goes way back to Al Mualim and she was born to be one. Yet she meets a native boy that will soon help her beat the treacherous takeover of mass Templar's in Boston. But, will he be enough?
1. Chapter 1

**Her father is an assassin. Her mother is the same. Her history goes way back to Al Mualim and she was born to be one. Yet she meets a native boy that will soon help her beat the treacherous takeover of mass Templar's in Boston. But, will he be enough?**

-.-

_Hey, this is my first assassin's creed fan fiction so I don't want to waste any of your time writing to you because this is for your entertainment. So enjoy, but warning you that this story will be very long. Not that you care because it benefits you. So let me stop being a radio and enjoy the story._

-.-

_She woke up shaking and sweating as her small form stood up from my bed.' Oh my, Just another dream,' She thought. She tiptoed down stairs as quietly as she could. She did not want to wake her brothers or sisters, or even her parents. Her 5 other siblings were light sleepers as well._

_ So, this little girl just needed luck. Her throat was dry and sore so she wanted to get a glass of water from the top of the cabinet. She rubbed her neck as her small feet patted on the wooden floor. She opened the swing door to grab it but she was too short. For being 8, she disliked it. She took a stool that was next to her fireplace and placed at the right spot._

_ She then used all her strength to stretch her fingers out. As she grabbed it, she became unbalanced on one foot. She started wobbling side to side. ''What are you doing Janelle?'' Her father spoke. She was so startled that she fell back landing on the floor. She heard a large crack. There was water everywhere and lights suddenly turned on in her house. She knew that everyone was awake now. _

_ Her father chuckled while slapping her on the head. He picked her up from the floor. ''What are you doing up so late?'' He said grabbing a towel and dropping it on the floor. ''I was thirsty, and I didn't want to wake you up papa.'' She said helping him dry the floor. _

_ Her father was born and raised in Spain. He trained as an assassin for most of his childhood and was sent to Boston at 23 years old where he became a master. That's where he met the beautiful Rosa Rodriguez. That was his wife. Also Janelle's and his other 5 children's mother. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, also skillful as well._

_ He loved the way her beautiful curled hair gently levitated in the wind as they both gently crouched on the high roof tops at their early age. He thought she was irresistible, and till this day, he still throws anything out his mind when he sees her. She was Spanish and black. She was mixed, which was the rarest thing. Yet, she held drop dead beauty._

_ They started at bad terms when they were younger, but ended at good terms in __**bed. **__Speaking of the angel, Rosa walks into the kitchen crossing her arms. ''What has happened,'' she asked both her Bello husband and her daughter. They both looked at each other wide-eyed frightened of what might happen. ''It was uh- little mistake belleza, I got it under control.'' Janelle's father answered with a strong accent. ''Hmm, sure,'' She answered. Both Janelle and her father sighed in relief. ''But, when this little fiesta is over, you and me are going to have a talk.'' She said putting her hand on his chest. _

_ Janelle knew what was coming. Her mother's lip pressed on her father's and was grossed out by it. ''Ewe,'' She cried. Her parents chuckled and picked up Janelle in a hug._

-.-

Janelle chuckled at the memory or, of what she remembered of it. Her memory faded as here determined china blue eyes lethally stared at her next Templar, Ford James. About to fall into power, she had to eliminate him first. She stood straight up and strong as a wall. Her black curly hair identical to her mother's floated in the wind. Her talk matched her skill and for that, she was the spitting image of her mother.

She jumped off the roof towards his window. Templar James turned around seeing as her wrist blades extended out of her braces. For, he knew that _she_ was an assassin. What surprised him the most was that they sent a woman for him? What disgust.

He had all of the idea of what she was capable of but as her blades were mere inches from his chest, he saw the door ways to hell. She stuck him in his chest as he fell to the ground. She stood up from her crouched position and looked up at his as scrambled away holding his bloodied hole in his chest. ''Please,'' He begged. ''I'll give you anything. Money, power, property,'' He said extending out his arm to her.

Janelle chuckled and shook her head. ''What's humorous?'' The Templar asked. Janelle squatted in front of James and came close to his face. He was a fat man, older than 40, disgusting. ''I don't do this for money feo, I do this for a cause.'' She said standing up taking the crossbow from behind her back. The man started crying as Janelle spoke. ''Templar Ford James, you have failed this city,'' She started. ''No no, please,'' he started again. ''And your penalty, is _death_.'' She aimed the bow at his head and shot.

She heard guards running up the steps and decided it was time to go. She slid another arrow into her crossbow and leaped out the window. This arrow had a grapple. She aimed at the roof and shot. She was a mere 2 feet from the ground. 10 guards aimed their guns at her while she hit into them. She jumped on them retrieving back the arrow from the roof. It sprung back to her bow and she ran out. She kicked the door open. She whistled for her horse while to tried to outrun the guards. Her horse rode fast running right next to her. She swiftly grabbed the reins and swooped on.

She sent curses behind her to the guards and galloped away. She smiled knowing thing was an average night to her.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you guys liked the first chapter even though it wasn't very long you know. Oh just to make clear, this event happened right before Connor came and asked Achilles to help train him. Some events might change a little because of Janelle's and other character's presences. Oh also I am sorry that I haven't updated is because I just moved and have a temporary house, computer, etc. I'm sorry. Enjoy! Also, I don't own anything that Ubisoft made or any of the Assassin's Creed characters but I do own Janelle, her father, mother, and anyone you don't recognize. Enjoy, again. XP

-.-

* * *

When I made it back to Achilles home, the warm fire place greeted me lovingly. It was late and I guessed that the old man was asleep. I smelled some kind of left-over of supper. His house was always a mess. Every time I ask him if I can help him fix it, he says it's not my problem. Oh Achilles; He was getting older and time was waiting for no one.

The smell of smoked meat wrapped around my body and pulled me into the kitchen. As I walked in, another memory flooded my mind.

-.-

* * *

''_I am way faster that you Alejandro!'' I say putting on my knee high boots while hopping down the stairs. The snow was at least to my ankles or higher so I also put on my cloak. Alejandro my older brother zoomed past me out the door while I followed precisely behind._

_ My father pulled me before I could make it off the porch. ''Aw, that's cheating papa!'' I groaned as he kneeled before me. He chuckled and led me to the stables. He sighed as he grabbed his gray spotted horse and untied it tightening a saddle._

_ ''Are you coming,'' He asked turning to me with a thin smile. I smiled grabbing Gloria, my black stallion. I didn't like saddles because they hurt my bottom and hurt the horse. So I climbed on holding on the horse's mane._

_ We have been at it for hours and trotting through the woods and my bottom was in pain. ''Father-'' ''we are here,'' he said interrupting me. We stopped the horses. We came off the horses and I followed my father. We came up and stopped at the biggest tree I have ever seen. The trunk was like putting my 3 sisters shoulder by shoulder next to each other and there was the trunk. What really caught my eye was the cross on the tree. The cross; the cross meant trouble. I took a step back while I felt the hard stair of my father behind me. I turned around and gave him a worried look. He walked up to me and held my hand. _

''_You know this sign?'' _

-.-

* * *

The light from the opened shades woke me and I covered my face with my silk sheets. Through the linen, I saw Achilles outer shape next to the window. I threw the sheets off the face and sat up huffing with anger. ''You said he was my last this week. You said that today was my break to relax. You said-'' ''and you said that you were going to make breakfast this morning. Hum?'' I groaned in anger as I threw the sheets of my bed.

''Get dressed and make breakfast. Hum, I think I'm in the mood for a side of cakes.'' He hummed walking out the room with his patterned sound of that damn cane. I put on my robes and tightened my belt. I walked downstairs and Achilles was sitting in the living room thinking.

I started cooking and did it really quick.

I then served Achilles and asked questions while we were at the table. ''So, who's today? Better be someone worth my time and known. ''Jack Flynn,'' he said while I chocked on my egg. I put my fork down in anger and look straight at Achilles with eyes full of anger, ''Him? You've got to be kidding me. He's my age, nothing important, and nobody important. He is just some rich boy who walks around with guards to get linens for his new robes.'' I said now laying my back on the counter. Achilles chuckled at my comment. ''Not yet, and your right about that, but things need to be done so he doesn't come into power like,'' ''Ford, yeah I know.'' I finished grabbing one of my blades and starting playing with it in between my fingers.

''Wait, why now though? His father is still alive and healthy as can be, or…'' I awed in realization. There was a riot being planned by mercenaries going to happen in front of his tower. They were going to break in a kill him, or that's what I've heard.

''I guess I got to get there first,'' I said sliding out of the kitchen and running out of the homestead. I whistled for Gloria and swung on with her with ease. I rode and this was the only time I could ever think about where my life was heading. The crunch of the leaves, the clamping hooves, and the wind calling my name all blanked from my mind.

It's like my horse ran through my life. Fast and quick with no hesitation, with regret because knowing I am still young and my life with never be the same. I was still a female, a person, I was somebody. But life, the society, these people won't allow it. I had urges, I wanted to have china dolls, and I wanted to go buy food without being death stared because of my beauty, my body, my _race_.

I **am **proud of whom I am and I just want to share that with _someone_. I paused for a moment. It's what's has holding my mind for so long. I wanted them back, a family, my brother, sisters, my mother, my _father_.

I knew I could never have them back but what really bothered me was I had been alone for so long and, I wanted someone to want me. Not for what I holding below my thigh's, but for whom I am. I wanted someone to share the same despairs with me, someone I can relate to and ask how they do it. Hold it all in. I've grown over the past 3 or so years. I was an assassin and that was job.

My personal problems are my last my concern. But sometimes it was just so hard. All of it, I just knew that this life will last forever but I want to end it with someone. The last thing I want to see in my life is the little one's get married and tell their children of us, the parents who let them choose their life and were there for them, the heroes, the won who stopped the war.

Loud screaming interrupted my mind as I halted my horse. Basically, the whole town was there. In front of the tower, damn it, I came too late. I got off my horse and already knew my strategy by even giving the slight glimpse of the building.

I tapped my horses behind and she went off waiting for me close by. I went through another side of the building or I can say, 'the towering cathedral'. I climbed up slipping fluently climbing up the building. With the Templar just a floor ahead, I knew that he was another dead filed in the back of my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

-Hehe.—

-.-

-Connor's POV-

I squatted as I looked at the unusual sign that I have engraved in the sand. I sighed with determination knowing what I have to do for my people; my mother. I was chosen.

Even destiny has its limits.

* * *

-.-

-J's POV-

Now, these were the enjoyable parts of being an assassin, seeing how far they will really try to go to get you. It was easier to outrun the guards this time because I came through the best way, the front door.

A mass of townspeople flooded the courtyard the pitchforks, torches, and all other riot items. I stared at the men who chased me as civilians ran to them around me. I smiled and walked back turning around. I did this while watching many the soldiers that were trailing me running to save their souls from the very people they were to protect. When all were out of the doorway I slid out blending with the crowd.

I didn't make it to my horse due to mass amount of guards riding my direction, but they suddenly passed me. I scrunched my eyebrows puzzlement. Who were they after? I jumped on my horse and followed them.

They all ran into an ally way.

Then as I heard a man cursing with no restraint, not just any man, an innocent one that that guards were messing with. He had his dagger held high as seven guards full armored along with two brutes had their swords and guns ready to strike. I had to help him. I got of my guard and but my wrist blades right through two of the brutes.

Gun fire rang through the ally. I heard some murmur from crowds and people running away from this area. As I fought and shot three guards quick, I noticed the man was skilled. He took out two as well. The two others tried to run but they weren't fast enough. My small daggers flew right through there neck before they made it out the ally way.

My back was still faced to the man. I cracked my fingers and walked out the ally. Then a hand grabbed my arm. I pulled away and pressed my wrist blade to his neck. ''Touch me again, and these blade will draw blood from your neck,'' I said with a low voice as I pushed him away.

''But wait, you saved me. So, can you teach me?'' his strong British accent rang through my head. I paused in my steps. What, teach him? That's absurd; I was only an assassin for three years. And besides, Achilles would never allow me to teach another person. I still how much to learn, or would he? I sighed as I took of my hood. I can't believe I'm doing this.

''You want to learn? From me, a female, with little to no rights, and woman who should be a slave, a woman younger than you are,'' I said looking up at him. He gulped knowing my daggered eyes were sinking into him and the seeming fear knowing I could end his life at any second if he made the wrong move. His blue eyes wandered while I saw a drop of sweat from his bumpy chin. He rubbed it and looked at me.

He crossed his arms staring at me.

''Yes, I want to learn from a female strong willed, no righted, could be slaved assassin. You're an assassin no? Your insignia doesn't say otherwise.'' He saw my father's necklace. I held onto as memories flooded my mind.

* * *

-.-

_My mother smiled at me as I struggled to bring the bucket of water from outside to the kitchen. My mama chuckled as my brother Michael came outside to take the bucket from me because I was taking too long. ''No, I can do this. Stop,'' I exclaimed while I heard my other three brother chuckle. By the time trying to avoid my brother's hands and make it to the house, my mother frowned to see the bucket only half way. ''Go out and get more,'' she said as she emptied the other one. ''But this time, __**full**__,'' She said. I smiled glaring at my brother in the process._

_ I went back to the forest to go back to the well. It was long walk but it was better that sitting around. As 15 minutes passed, I eventually passed by the tree that had the cross my father showed me a month ago. The men who held crosses were Templars and were bad people that wanted total control. My papa had told me they were corrupted leaders that only ruled for the lust of money and pleasure of others demise. That's why good people like my mom and papa would go and set them straight. They were called assassins and were always busy. I still never really see my father but every time he comes from a mission, my whole family is happy. He told me one day, my siblings and I will one day hold his symbol in the air to a city and all Templars will know their already departed. The fear of becoming an assassin crept onto my mind but soon replaced with contentment knowing the freedom that comes with it._

_ I saw the well in view and jogged quickly to it. I tied the bucket to the string and threw it down. Then, I heard a crunch of dead weeds and wood chips. I already kind of had this feeling someone was following me, ''Hello?'' I asked turning around. There was no one there. Obviously no one I knew of, yet. Then I moved forward as I saw someone's foot slide right behind a tree. It was a boy, my age was sure of. I walked closer till I touched the tree. I looked to see who it was. It was actually a native boy with deer skin attire with a bead in his hair. _

''_What's your name?'' _

_Well that was stupid. What if he doesn't understand you? Stupid Janelle… _

''_Ratohnhaké:ton,'' he responded. _

_He picked up the courage to say, ''What's yours?'' _

_Okay, so he can speak English. Okay, I got lucky, this time. ''Janelle,'' I said with relief. ''You live near here, with the Mohawk clan?'' I asked. He nodded still shy. Well, I'll open him up. ''Want to play tag?'' I said smiling at him. At this point, I totally forgot about the bucket of water. He looked at me and behind him. I tilted my head in confusion and looked at him. _

''_I can't, I'm sorry,'' he said running away. _

* * *

-.-

I wish I could still know who that boy was. Might not ever see him again, and we might not know each other if we ever met again. I shrugged as I walked my horse into its stable. I petted her mane as she neighed in satisfactory. I walked in the house sitting on one of his Achilles older chairs. He sat as well across from me lost in the warm blaze of the fire place. I sighed out loud to get his attention. He turned and straight faced me like he always did when I interrupted his little moments of piece.

''He's dead, Achilles.'' I said looking down. It was going to be hard to tell him the 'Big' news. He looked at me. ''He was connected with Charles Lee. I figured out that both Templars were working together since months ago, but there mind set of buying of the Natives land was different. Jack wanted 'Peace' and was going to offer them more land so they won't be at the brink of war, like they might already be.''

''Hum…anything else?''

I scrunched my eyebrows in puzzlement. He knew I wasn't telling him something. Geez, only five years with this man and he already knows my motives. ''Well, I saved some one today, because you know that is my job and that's just a caring thing to do so I did it and-''

''Janelle,'' He spoke firmly. ''What is it?'' he said rising and eyebrow. I sighed from all my babbling.

''I have maybe sort of kind of…training some. No, I am asking, if I am allowed to.'' I slowed my last words down to a slight firmness to show him I wasn't kidding. He hummed as he always did and thought about it. I crossed my fingers and looked at him.

''No…''

''No, what the hell man,'' I said a little bit too loud. Did I even say that? I was asking for his blessing. Slap yourself for that Janelle…

''You are still merely young, it takes many years to master being an assassin and it's only been three years. You still much to learn Janelle.'' He said standing up from his chair walking upstairs coughing while the sound of his cane followed. I was angry, very angry. I asked him, nicely, and that didn't work.

''I am just as dangerous as any assassin out there. I can do this.'' I heard the door close upstairs, the pressure of the some one's body weight on the ceiling made sure that he was not even listening anymore. I sat back down noticing that I stood up without noticing because of my anger. I really do have to work on that. I shook my head thing of the man I agreed to train. John was his name. Sólo si él entendió mi vida. Only if…

I remember a saying my father used to say to me when I was young.

''_Una cosa es decir que hacer algo y la otra es sólo lo hacen__.'' _

His voice faded in my mind as I kept trying to remember it. A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts, because we don't usually get visits. I straightened my knives on my side and puto n my Hood. I opened the door and there stood a boy. Not any boy, a native.

-.-

Sólo si él entendió mi vida- As if he understood my life

Una cosa es decir que hacer algo y la otra es sólo lo hacen- One thing is to say to do something and the other is to just do it

-Suprise suprise, Guess who Janelle is and will keep mesmerizing about? I hoped you enjoy this chapter. I already written the fourth one but just waiting for the right time to put it up. Lilah out!


	4. Chapter 4

-Yeah, I finally got my library card money paid up so I can go when the weather starts getting better and start updating more often. Anyway, enjoy!-

-.-

A Native boy…so many negative things ran through my mind. What is he doing here? This has to be bad. I looked at him with my hood over my head as he looked at me questioningly, because of course he couldn't see my face. He was clearly at least half a foot taller than me.

He looked about my age with a boy slung behind him, a tomahawk to his side, and black hair with one bead on one braid. I cleared my trying to seek out any hesitation or any wrong movements but all I saw was his nervous face.

He uh..._wasn't _ugly either. Wait, why am I thinking that? That shows I haven't been around boys my age for a very long time. My black curls were threatening to fall over my chest but then fell still.

''Um hello, I seek the one known as Achilles'' he said looking at me. I wasn't surprised that he could speak really fluent English. I've only ran into a few that spoke fluently but others were mostly choppy. I nodded towards him and left the door open walking upstairs. I knocked on his door while it opened right after.

''You have a visitor'' I then walked downstairs and swiftly in the kitchen. I was hungry but it came so suddenly because I wanted to hear what the boy at the door needed.

Then, after about 30 seconds, Achilles made it downstairs. I took a fruit from the table and took out my knife and started to peel it. He opened the door and the boy looked at him. ''What'' he said. Oh, Achilles, I thought you told me the nicer, the better.

''Um… I… was told you could train me'' Oh, he wanted to become an _assassin_. For what cause, or what reason? People don't just come knocking on the door, Achilles door especially to ask to train. I stuck my head out and looked at the boy.

''No'' he said closing the door. Well that just happened. What the hell was his problem? He didn't want to train this boy and didn't want me to train anyone either. I think only me being here is enough to stop his heart.

I slithered out through the back and peeked at the boy from the side. He backed away from the door and knocked harder this time. ''Go away'' Achilles yelled. I crunched my eyebrows at the boy's manner.

''I'm not leaving!'' Okay, so this boy was serious. Why had he come, it seemed like a very urgent matter. He didn't want to leave and I was going to really find out his drive, sooner or later. I knew Achilles wouldn't just say no and that's that. Achilles was still so hard to figure out through all these years.

He sometimes just did the most unexpected and I soon gave up trying to figure him out. He shuffled around a little looking at the windows and the house. Then he noticed the other building from the other side of the house.

He quickly jogged to it. Obviously, I followed. ''I need a place to camp. This should do'' he said to himself. Now he was really serious. '_I should just leave him be' _I thought to myself. '_But, he is your only sort of entertainment for the rest of today' _my mind argued.

I heard his heavy body lay on the floor and walked a couple trees back. ''hum'' was all I could say to myself. I decided to just walk in and talk to him for a second. I walked as loud as possible in and he stuck up his head.

''What are you doing here?'' he questioned.

''He didn't agree, did he?''

''You knew he would do this?''

''I kind of just guessed he would. He really isn't accustomed to newcomers. It's just been us for a while. We'll just see tomorrow right?''

I left camouflaging with the mysterious mist that always appeared near that spot. It was late and I needed rest.

Tomorrow was to be a busy day for me. I had leads to a Templar trade but it was so vague, half the Templars in New York, Boston, or any states I have visited know anything. Not that I won't know it soon. I walked to the home and climbed up to my window ready for rest.

-.-

I woke up to a knocking on the door. Then it suddenly stopped. What the hell? I quickly put on my robes and strap my weapons on quickly. I opened the door and saw no one. Well, I must have been a bird the hit the door. Most likely not, or the _boy_! How could I have forgotten about his presence near my house?

Then, I heard the muster of much grass in the side of the house. It was leading towards the back. I held out my hidden blade for anyone who tried to enter. Then I heard a knock from the back. Oh my, not this again. ''Please, all I ask is a moment of your time-''

''I apologize if I've been unclear-or other wised confused you with my words. It was never my intention to mislead you, so let me try to clarify: GET THE HELL OF MY LAND!'' Achilles, what in the bloody hell was his problem. He can teach me but not him? He has true intentions if he won't stop you bloody old man! I sighed loudly as I tried to sit down and read a book. Then I heard him slam his door close.

''I'm coming up!'' Wait, what does he mean he is coming up?! I threw the book back on the chair and ran upstairs. The balcony was to my room. I opened the door and heard heavy footsteps and the jingling of the door. ''Just hear me out?! What are you so afraid of?'' I quickly opened the door and step outside with him my hood still over my head.

''What the hell are you doing?'' I tried to hiss lowly. He stepped back as Achilles pushed me aside. He barely moved me because he was an old man. Not that strong anymore. But he found a way around me.

''Afraid? You think I'm of ANYTHING, least of all, a self-important scab like you?!'' He took his cane and pulled at the Natives ankle. He fell on his back while Achilles pointed his cane at him. He put his hands up in surrender. ''Achilles-'' he put his hand to silent me and I followed through. ''Oh you might dream of being a hero. Of riding rescues, of saving the world-but stay this course, and the only thing you're gonna be is DEAD.'' He pulled the cane away from him and looked at me. He shook his head. ''The world's moved on, boy. Best you do too. And you…we'll talk later'' I swallowed hard standing up straight. I nodded putting my head down in embarrassment. I walked the boy and pulled him up.

''You okay?''

''I should ask you the same, you seem more worried than I am''

I blushed crept up and I shook my head. He turned his head the house again. ''I will not leave! Do you hear me?! I am NEVER leaving!'' ''Just wait old man'' I tilted my head while I pivoted around. I then jumped off from the balcony. I then went and walked to the stables waiting for him.

''Determined, aren't you?'' I chuckled crossing my arms.

''You don't know half of it'' he said laying out his mat.

I had to go so I said my farewell and took my horse and went to find more information.

-.-

-3rd Person Point of View—

Connor woke up to the sound of thunder. But not just that, there was also the sound of footsteps and talking as well. ''He's a square toes-this'll be easy.''

''I don't know man; I heard about the woman in white robes runs these lands. The assassin; you know the one on the wanted poster for _a lot_ of money. The townspeople call her 'curly wolf'. I heard she protects the man as well and you won't even get to step foot on the porch without your life being snatched before your eyes.'' Connor scrunched his eyes at the sound of this woman.

He knew that they were talking about the girl assassin who lived with Achilles. When he saw her, he wasn't that intimidated until he heard how these guards claimed how deadly she was. Now he knew not to step on her toes. ''And also, that's what you said time and I wound up with a dark 'orse and a dark eye.'' Connor stood up behind them and walked toward them.

''Who are you?'' One man turned around to look at who spoke to them. The other turned as well. Connor realized what their plan was and intended to stop their little trouble.

''No need to concern yourself with, little breeches''

''Best cut 'fore something bad 'appens'' the other one pitched in.

''No''

The both men looked at each other at in surprise. ''Can't say we didn't warn you.'' The second man finished. They both went into fighting stances as Connor did as well. Instead he took out a knife and his tomahawk ready to defend himself. They took out their swords and swung. It was easy but as two more came, it became kind of overwhelming.

He got caught on his arm, a slight cut, but still burned nonetheless. ''Hey, look at the savage dance'' one laughed sphering Connor he barely missed. He kept hitting them with all his strength. ''Songs and spirits can't save you now'' one man cackled. Then, a human silhouette showed and put two blades behind two men. Then it flipped them to their back and kicked them. He then climbed the top of the building and left the remaining men to Connor. ''It's the assassin!'' one screamed. All 5 remaining drew back in fear.

Connor took this to his advantage and killed them off. Except one, he turned on top of him. ''Why are you here? What you want?''

''Best ask the bossman.'' As Connor didn't notice, he got hit straight in the face, blood flying as he fell back. ''You workin' for the old man, then? That it?'' Yet, Connor didn't know Achilles and Janelle were right behind him.

Achilles had stabbed the man Connor was questioning while Janelle walked toward Connor and the man. ''Maybe this'll get ya talkin.'' Achilles came and stabbed the man. Janelle appeared next to him with the wind blowing at her robes. Achilles went and pulled up Connor.

''Thank you''

''Clean this up''

Janelle looked at Connor and scrunched her eyebrows. He had his face bloody and red. ''You are hurt, I will heal you'' Janelle said. ''Then I suppose we should talk…'' Janelle genuinely smiled at him and walked back to the house.

-.-

-How did you like it? I was going to make it longer but started getting a little bored of this chapter even though this is when they actually really met _met. _Of course if you are really paying attention to the story, you obviously they met when they were younger but don't really remember. Soon they will find out, but not anytime soon. So enjoy my next Chapter coming up like around Friday or Saturday.-


End file.
